Meiko Mochizuki
Meiko Mochizuki ist ein Protagonist aus Digimon Adventure tri. Persönlichkeit Meiko ist sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Sie hat die Angewohnheit ständig zu niesen. Doch sie weint auch ständig, da sie immer wieder hilflos zusehen muss, wie ihr Partnerdigimon Meikuumon verrückt spielt. Im Laufe der Zeit wird Meiko allerdings immer selbstbewusster. Frühe Jahre Als Meiko im Wald in ihrer Heimat spielt, begegnet sie eines Tages Meikuumon, die ihren Namen nennt. Als Meikuumon sich ihr nähert und auf ihre Hinterbeine aufstellt, aber droht umzukippen, stützt Meiko sie und spürt plötzlich in ihrer Hand ein Digivice. Ein paar Monate später sucht Meiko gerade Meikuumon, die im Wald spielt. Schließlich findet Meiko ihr Partnerdigimon wieder und beide gehen zurück nach Hause. Dort badet Meiko Meikuumon, da sie dreckig vom Spielen ist. Meikos Mutter ermahnt die beiden, dass sie sich nicht weit vom Haus entfernen sollen, doch als beide versprechen, dass es ein Geheimnis bleibt, ist sie zufrieden. Am Abend dann will Herr Mochizuki Meikuumon ins Labor nehmen. Meiko reagiert geschockt, doch willigt ein. Als Meiko ins Labor geht, bemerkt sie, dass mit Meikuumon etwas nicht stimmt. Ihr Vater sagt ihr, dass sie fliehen soll, doch Meiko bleibt, woraufhin sich Meikuumon ihr nähert und voller Freuden ihr entgegen rennt. Doch dann kollabiert sie. Durch dieses Ereignis wird Meiko bewusst, dass Meikuumon ein gefährliches Digimon sei, welches die Ursache der Infizierungen ist. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Meiko wird gerade von einer anderen Schule zu Tai Yagamis transferiert. Sie ist zusammen mit Mimi Tachikawa vor dem Büro des Direktors der Schule. Als Tai und seine Freunde sie durch einen Nieser ihrerseits bemerken, rennt sie schreiend davon und bleibt etwas weiter entfernt auf den Flur stehen. Später am Tag sucht sie nach ihrer Katze, die entlaufen ist. Sora Takenouchi und Mimi helfen ihr bei der Suche. Nach einer Weile jedoch trennen sie sich und Meiko sucht alleine nach ihrer Katze weiter. Sie läuft schließlich in Alphamon hinein, der Meikos Partnerdigimon Meikuumon jagt. Meiko versucht mit Meicoomon zu fliehen, doch Alphamon verfolgt sie. Nur durch die Hilfe von Tai und Matts Omnimon können sie Alphamon zur Flucht zwingen. Meiko erklärt schließlich den anderen Digirittern, dass sie auch einer sei und Meicoomon ihr Partnerdigimon ist. Determination Die Digiritter entschließen mit Meiko und Meikuumon in eine Heiße Quelle zu gehen. Nachdem dies geschehen ist, übernimmt Mimi Tachikawa die Leitung für das Schülercafé beim Schulfest. Sie hat die Idee, dass sich die Serviererinnen als Cheerleader verkleiden, doch ihr fallen keine gute Ideen ein. Meiko kann daraufhin schnell ein Design entwerfen, was Mimi sehr freut und sie sie umarmt. Plötzlich rauscht ein Hubschrauber über ihren Köpfen, woraufhin die beiden eine Nachricht von Izzy Izumi, dass ein infiziertes Digimon auftaucht, erhalten. Sofort eilen Mimi, Palmon, Meiko und Meikuumon dorthin, wo ein Ogremon auftaucht. Palmon digitiert zu Togemon und versucht das Ogremon zu überwältigen. Unterstützt werden sie dabei von Meikuumon, die allerdings gegen Ogremon nicht viel ausrichten kann und so von ihm weggeschleudert wird. Auch Togemon hat ihre Probleme und zerstört einen Helikopter, bevor sie ebenfalls zu Boden geschlagen wird. Nur durch das Eingreifen eines Leomon kann Ogremon zurück in die Digiwelt gezerrt werden. Wenig später treffen sich alle Digiritter, abgesehen von Joe Kido, und unterhalten sich über den Kampf. Als Izzy Mimi als Egoistin bezeichnet, rennt diese weg. Einen Tag später schaut Meiko Sora begeistert zu wie sie die Uniformen anfertigt, bevor Mimi dazukommt und sagt, dass sie diese vergessen sollten. Mimi, erschrocken über ihre eigene Äußerung, verlässt schließlich den Raum wieder. thumb|left|280px|Meiko mit der Cheerleader-Uniform Am Tag des Schulfestes begegnet Mimi Meiko auf den Gang und sieht die Uniform. Meiko kann sie daraufhin überzeugen, doch für das Café zu arbeiten, woraufhin beide anfangen die Kunden zu bedienen. Unter anderem tauchen Daigo Nishijima und Maki Himekawa, später Izzy, T.K. Takaishi und Kari Yagami auf. In der Pause entdeckt Meiko zusammen mit den anderen Digirittern ihre Partnerdigimon, die eigentlich sich woanders aufhalten sollten. Meiko beobachtet wie Meikuumon einen Wettbewerb gewinnt und lobt sie danach. Wieder im Schülercafé will Meikuumon einen Pudding. Meiko sagt ihr, dass sie leiser sein soll, damit die anderen sie nicht entdecken, und holt einen Pudding. Als sie jedoch wieder mit Mimi auf der Bühne tanzen soll, rennt sie weg. Meikuumon geht enttäuscht weg und läuft in die Arme von Maiki, die sie an einem Blumenbeet hinter dem Schulgebäude absetzt. Dort wird Meikuumon aber von dem Digimonkaiser gepackt. Meiko muss tatenlos zusehen wie der Digimonkaiser Meikuumon in eine andere Dimension zerrt. Sie will ihr sofort hinterhereilen, kann es aber nicht. Palmon und Gomamon können zusammen mit Leomon in die andere Dimension gehen, wo sie gegen ein BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode kämpfen. Schließlich können Palmon und Gomamon durch die Hilfe ihrer Partner zum Mega-Level digitieren und das BlackImperialdramon besiegen. Daraufhin kehrt Leomon mit Meikuumon, Tanemon und Bukamon zurück in die reale Welt. Während Tanemon und Bukamon freudig in die Arme ihrer Partner hüpfen, verweilt Meikuumon in Leomons Armen, da sie stark verängstigt ist. Leomon versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch dies ängstigt Meikuumon nur noch mehr ein, sodass sie Leomon tötet. Danach geht Meikuumon in eine andere Dimension und lässt Meiko ihren Namen schreiend zurück. Confession Einen Tag später räumen die Schüler, die das Café vorbereitet haben, auf. Meiko will den Müll rausbringen, doch bricht auf den Flur zusammen. Gerade als sie sich erinnert, was Meikuumon getan hat, wird sie von Sora und Mimi getröstet. Kurz danach geht Sora zu Izzy Izumi, der verzweifelt versucht den Grund der Infektionen herauszufinden. Wenig später treffen auch Meiko und Mimi ein und Izzy beginnt erstere zu fragen, wie Meikuumon infiziert wurde. Doch Izzy setzt sie zu stark unter Druck, wodurch sie nicht reden möchte. Nachdem sich Mimi und Izzy kurz gestritten haben, entschuldigt sich Meiko und meint, dass es all ihre Schuld sei. Am darauffolgenden Tag bleibt Meiko zu Hause, da sie noch immer tieftraurig ist. Nach der Schule besucht Sora sie deshalb und ermutigt sie. Doch auch dieses Mal bricht Meiko auf Grund von Soras sanften Worten zusammen. Durch die Ermutigung hat Meiko am nächsten Tag genug Selbstvertrauen wieder aufgebaut, dass sie in die Schule gehen kann. All ihre neugewonnen Freunde sind deshalb sehr glücklich. Später am Tag treffen sich alle außer Izzy unter einer Brücke. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass sie ihre Partnerdigimon mit nach Hause nehmen wollen. Während die Digiritter sich unterhalten, wird Meiko immer deprimierter. Schließlich bemerken das Mimi und Sora und entschuldigen sich. Meiko ermutigt die anderen ihre Partnerdigimon zu holen, ehe sie zusammen mit T.K. zum Wohnapartment geht. Auf den Weg dorthin berichtet T.K. ihr, dass Patamon infiziert sei, bevor Meiko sich mehrmals entschuldigt. thumb|280px|Meiko eilt zu Meikuumon Schließlich erscheint Meikuumon und wird sogleich von den Partnerdigimon angegriffen, während Meiko den Ort des Geschehens versucht zu erreichen, um sie zu beruhigen. Als Greymon, Ikakkumon, Birdramon und Togemon sie geschnappt haben, digitiert Meikuumon zu Meicrackmon Vicious Mode und schleudert alle weg. Ikakkumon beschädigt ein Teil des Gebäudes, wodurch Brocken auf Meiko zu stürzen drohen. Gerade rechtzeitig kann Matt Ishida sie retten. Er weist sie an, dass sie sich dem Kampfplatz nicht nähern darf, da, wenn sie verletzt werden würde, Meicrackmon sicherlich noch wütender wird. Meiko erreicht trotzdem den Kampfesplatz und sieht zu wie die Digimon Meicrackmon in eine Zwischendimension ziehen. Dort wird allerdings einer nach den anderen infiziert und beginnt Meicrackmon zu beschützen. Als letzter bleibt nur noch Tentomon, der sich weigert in einen speziellen Raum, der dafür sorgt, dass wenigstens er von Neustart verschont bleibt, zu gehen und verabschiedet sich von Izzy, bevor er zu HerculesKabuterimon digitiert, Meicrackmon packt und von seinen Freunden in die reale Welt gedrängt wird. HerculesKabuterimon schafft es diese zur Besinnung zu rufen und zusammen mit ihnen in die Zwischendimension zu gehen, damit Meicrackmon nicht die reale Welt zerstören kann. Als der Neustart einsetzt, sind alle tieftraurig darüber, dass sie ihre Partnerdigimon verloren haben. Am darauffolgenden Tag entschließen sich die Digiritter in die Digiwelt zu gehen, um ihre Partnerdigimon zu suchen. T.K. besucht deshalb Meiko, die albehnt und ihn erklärt, dass Meikuumon die Ursache der Infizierung sei und rennt nach dem Geständnis in ihr Zimmer. Sie behauptet, dass sie kein Recht habe Meikuumon zu sehen und bittet T.K., dass er nun gehen soll. Nachdem er verschwindet, bricht sie in Tränen zusammen. Nachdem die Digiritter in die Digiwelt aufgebrochen sind, überlegt es sich Meiko anders und will mit ihnen gehen. Doch als sie am Ort ankommt, findet sie niemanden vor. Loss Durch eine Verzerrung gelangt Meiko doch noch in die Digiwelt und wird von Sora und Biyomon aufgefunden. Die drei gehen daraufhin in einen Wald, wo Biyomon Früchte sammelt. Unterdessen unterhalten sich Sora und Meiko. Sora erzählt ihr, dass sie Meikuumon, die nach Meiko sucht, begegnet sind. Meiko ist darüber sehr erstaunt und ist erfreut darüber. Biyomon taucht wieder mit Früchten auf und Meiko bietet ihr an, dass sie sich zu ihnen setzen sollte. Nach kurzem zögern tut sie es, nimmt jedoch neben Meiko Platz. Während Biyomon einschläft erzählt Sora über ihre Probleme mit ihrem Partnerdigimon. In der Nacht taucht schließlich Meikuumon auf und greift Meiko an. Sie ist wütend, weil Meiko nicht mit den anderen erschienen ist und weil sie glaubt, dass sie sie hasst. Meiko bestätigt ihre Worte, geht aber dann auf sie zu und umarmt sie, woraufhin sich Meikuumon beruhigt. Plötzlich stößt Meikuumon sie beiseite und greift den Digimonkaiser an, der ein Machinedramon befiehlt. Meikuumon will Machinedramon angreifen, doch wird von ihn besiegt und vom Digimonkaiser gepackt. Der Digimonkaiser offenbart sich als Gennai und befiehlt Mashinedramon Sora und Biyomon anzugreifen. Doch Gabumon kann den Angriff ablenken, sodass alle Digiritter zusammen mit Meiko und Meikuumon auf ein Schiff fliehen können. Dort angekommen werden die Digiritter von einem MetalSeadramon angegriffen. Tai, Matt, Kari, Agumon, Gabumon und Salamon werden ins Wasser geworfen, während die anderen Digiritter und Partnerdigimon an Land gehen. Meiko und Meikuumon bleiben zurück und beobachten alsbald, dass Biyomon zu Hououmon digitiert ist. Schließlich erscheint Gennai und würgt Meiko. Meikuumon versucht dies zu verhindern, doch wird von Gennai gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Als Meiko ihr Bewusstsein verliert, glaubt Meikuumon, dass sie tot sei, und steigt schreiend als Meicrackmon Vicious Mode in die Luft. Coexistence Doch kurze Zeit später erwacht Meiko wieder und sieht, dass ihr Partnerdigimon zu Meicrackmon digitiert ist. Sie ruft nach ihr, doch Meicrackmon greift sie an. Meiko akzeptiert das und will von ihrem Partnerdigimon getötet werden, als Tai sie rettet und sie tadelt. Daraufhin fliegt Meicrackmon zu einer Verzerrung und in die Zwischendimension. Als sich infizierte Digimon dem Boot nähern, fliehen die Digiritter und bemerken alsbald, dass sich die Digiwelt konstant verändert, so ändern sich die Gegend und die Tageszeit schlagartig. Alsbald werden sie von Digimon angegriffen, doch die Partnerdigimon können sie verteidigen. Schließlich finden die Digiritter einen vorübergehenden Unterschlupf und verweilen dort. Daraufhin beginnt Meiko sich Vorwürfe zu machen wegen Meicrackmon, da sie sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Ihre Freunde versuchen daraufhin Meiko auf zu muntern, da sie sich fragt, warum sie auserwählt wurde. Die anderen Digiritter schaffen es schließlich sie auf zu muntern und sie zu überreden Meicrackmon zu helfen. Danach gehen die Digiritter weiter in einem Wald und werden von Homeostasis mit Hilfe einer Verzerrung aus der Digiwelt gebracht. Sie landen wieder zurück in der realen Welt und werden sofort von der Polizei verfolgt. Als sie in eine Ecke gedrängt werden, öffnet Izzy seinen Laptop, damit sie ihre Digimon verstecken können. Wenig später werden die Digiritter von der Polizei festgenommen und verhört. Doch Daigo erscheint und bringt sie an Tais Schule. An der Schule angekommen beginnt Meiko sich wieder Vorwürfe zu machen, woraufhin ihre Freunde beginnen sie wieder aufzubauen. In der Nacht ruft Meiko im Schulfhof ihre Mutter an, während Tai dies beobachtet. Als sie auflegt, denkt sie, dass es all ihre Schuld sei, ehe sie sagt, dass sie Meikuumon liebe. Tai gesellt sich daraufhin zu ihr und unterhält sich mit ihr über die Sicht der Dinge von einem Kind und einem Erwachsenen, ihre Partnerdigimon und schließlich auch darüber, was Gennai zu ihr gesagt hatte. Tai wird leicht wütend auf sie, ehe er mit den Worten das dies nicht richtig sei geht. Wenig später erhält sie Besuch von Agumon. Sie berichtet ihm, dass sie neidisch auf ihre Freunde sei, da sie sich so gut mit ihren Partnerdigimon verstehen. Agumon sagt ihr, dass er sie sehr mag, woraufhin Meiko ihn unter Tränen umarmt. Am Morgen dann erscheint Meicrackmon in der Stadt. Meiko und die Digiritter eilen zu ihr hin. Meiko versucht sie zur Besinnung zu bringen, doch Meicrackmon will sich nicht beruhigen, woraufhin Meiko sie fragt, ob sie nicht mehr ihr Partner sei. Die Digimon entschließen sich Meicrackmon anzugreifen und digitieren auf ihre Ultra-Level. Im Kampf stellt Meiko fest, dass ihr Partner stark leidet, bevor Meicrackmon mit einer ihrer Angriffe alle von sich stößt. Schließlich erscheint Jesmon, woraufhin Meicrackmon zu Raguelmon digitiert. Jesmon greift sie an bis dieser droht auf Meiko zu fallen. Raguelmon stellt sich daraufhin schützend vor ihr hin und schleudert Jesmon weg. Die Digiritter sind überzeugt, dass Raguelmon versuchte Meiko zu beschützen, woraufhin sie sie verteidigen. Schließlich packt Jesmon Raguelmon und zerrt sie zum Meer, wo er eine Verzerrung erzeugt und mit ihr in die Digiwelt verschwindet, damit er sie in Ruhe beseitigen kann. Die Digiritter wollen dies verhindern, sodass WarGreymon und MetalGarurumon zu Omnimon fusionieren, welcher dann die Verzerrung wieder aufreißen kann, sodass die Digiritter doch noch in die Digiwelt gelangen. Dort angekommen bekämpfen sie sowohl Jesmon als auch Raguelmon bis Alphamon erscheint und alle Partnerdigimon bis auf Omnimon besiegen kann. Im Kampf kommt Meiko zum Entschluss, dass es das beste sei, wenn Raguelmon stirbt. Ihre Freunde wollen dies zunächst nicht akzeptieren, doch Tai befiehlt Omnimon, dass er dies tun soll. Während der Kampf weitergeht, rennt Meiko zu Raguelmon und ruft nach ihr. Matt ist ihr gefolgt und hält sie auf. Nachdem Jesmon sein "Un Pour Tous" einsetzt, Raguelmon davon erfasst wird und ihr Bewusstsein verliert, wird der Boden brüchig. Tai, der ihnen gefolgt war, entscheidet, dass er sich opfert, damit Omnimon Matt und Meiko beschützt. Als die Erdmassen ihn und Daigo verschlucken, ist Kari so geschockt über den Tod ihres Bruders, dass Nyaromon zu Ophanimon Falldown Mode digitiert und mit Raguelmon zu Ordinemon verschmilzt. Ordinemon flieht daraufhin und lässt alle zurück. Our Future Die Digiritter beginnen wieder durch die Digiwelt zu wandern, ehe sie durch eine Verzerrung zurück in ihre Welt gelangen. In Izzys Arbeitszimmer bricht Kari zusammen, da sie nach ihrem Bruder sucht. Meiko weiß nicht wie sie sich bei Kari entschuldigen sollte, da sie glaubt, dass es ihre und Meikuumons Schuld sei. Die ganze Situation wird aufgelockert als die Partnerdigimon etwas zu essen haben wollen. Wenig später erscheint Ordinemon. Die Partnerdigimon versuchen zwar sie anzugreifen, doch sie schlägt sie schnell zurück. Schließlich erscheint Hackmon und erzählt den Digirittern, dass Homeostasis einen Neustart für die reale Welt machen will, damit Ordinemon beseitigt wird. Dies bezweckt jedoch, dass die reale Welt alle technischen Innovationen verlieren wird. Die Digiritter wollen dies nicht wahrhaben und suchen einen anderen Weg. Hackmon hat daraufhin die Idee, Ordinemon mit Hilfe von Meiko zum Hafen zu locken, damit die Stadt nicht von ihr angegriffen wird. Am Hafen unterhält sich Meiko mit Hackmon. Sie zweifelt jedoch an dem Plan Ordinemon zum Meer zu locken, doch Hackmon meint, dass das Band zwischen Digirittern und Partnerdigimon unendlichen Potenzial hat. Nachdem sich Meiko für das Chaos, das sie und Meikuumon verursacht haben, entschuldigt, sagt Hackmon, dass er und Homeostasis alle aus eigenen Gründen in den Kampf mithineingezogen haben und, dass er den Neustart auch nicht wirklich haben möchte. Als Ordinemon schließlich erscheint, ruft Meiko nach ihrem Partner. Allerdings beginnt sie damit Digimon aus der Digiwelt durch Verzerrungen in die reale Welt zu bringen, damit sie ihr helfen die reale Welt zu zerstören. Die Partnerdigimon greifen daraufhin Ordinemon an, doch sie werden von ihr besiegt. Izzy findet schließlich heraus, dass Meikuumon alle Erinnerungen der Digimon vor dem Neustart in sich trägt und, dass es eine versteckte Datei gibt. Jedoch ist diese durch ein Passwort geschützt. Izzy versucht zwar alles, doch es klappt nichts. Daraufhin fällt Meiko ein, dass sie Meikuumon als erstes nach ihrem Treffen die Bedeutung eines bestimmten Wortes beigebracht hatte. Meiko gibt das Passwort ein und die Datei öffnet sich, wodurch alle Digimon ihre Erinnerungen zurückerhalten. Auch die Partnerdigimon erinnern sich und können auf ihr Mega-Level digitieren, während Ordinemon die Erinnerungen von Meikuumon und Gatomon erhält, wodurch sie sich in zwei Ordinemon aufteilt, die an den Flügeln jedoch verbunden sind. Während die eine Hälfte versucht die Ordnung der Welten weiter zu zerstören, versucht die andere Hälfte dies zu verhindern. Als Ordinemon durch ein Portal fliehen will, erscheint Jesmon und schlägt sie zurück in die reale Welt. Er trennt ihr dann einen Teil ihres rechten Flügels ab, wodurch Gatomon von Ordinemon getrennt wird und ins Meer fällt. Unterdessen verschwindet Jesmon wieder und kann Homeostasis überzeugen den Neustart nicht zu machen. Doch Ordinemon regeneriert mit Hilfe von Yggdrasil ihren rechten Flügel und versucht weiter die Welt zu zerstören, während Kari Gatomon aus dem Meer ziehen kann. Meiko rennt zu Ordinemon hin, doch wird von ihr angegriffen. Agumon will sie beschützen, ehe Tai auftaucht und beide rettet. Daraufhin kann Agumon zu WarGreymon digitieren und mit MetalGarurumon zu Omnimon fusionieren, welcher sofort beginnt Ordinemon zu bekämpfen. Unterdessen redet Kari auf ihren Bruder ein, damit sie Meikuumon nicht töten, doch sie muss sich durch das Zureden von Tai eingestehen, dass es keinen anderen weg gibt, woraufhin Gatomon zum ersten Mal zu Magnadramon digitiert und den anderen Partnerdigimon im Kampf hilft. Nachdem Ordinemon zurückgedrängt wird, beginnt Meikos Digivice aufzuleuchten, sodass die Partnerdigimon fusionieren mit Omnimon zu Omnimon Merciful Mode, welcher dann Ordinemon besiegen kann. thumb|260px|left|Meiko lächelt Meikuumon zu Daraufhin gelangt Meiko in eine Art Traumwelt, wo sie Meikuumon nochmals begegnet. Meiko versucht sich ihr zu nähern, doch Meikuumon streckt ihre Pfote aus, damit sie auf den Platz bleibt, ehe sie sich bei ihr bedankt. Ihr Partner beginnt zu weinen, doch zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. Meikuumon ist darüber sehr froh und winkt ihr zum Abschied, während sie sich auflöst und stirbt. Danach bricht Meiko in Tränen zusammen. Nach diesen Ereignissen ziehen Meiko und ihre Eltern zurück nach Tottori. Als Tai sie anruft und nachfragt, ob das Paket, welches er und seine Freunde gepackt hatten, angekommen ist, sagt sie, dass es heute ankam, ehe sie sich bedankt. Tai wird daraufhin verlegen, doch Agumon kann die peinliche Situation retten, indem er in das Handy ruft, dass sie für immer Freunde sein werden. Meiko ist darüber sehr froh und weint vor Freude. Trivia thumb|Meikos Digivice *Meiko ähnelt vom Äußeren her der Tochter von Ken Ichijouji und Yolei Inoue. *Meikos Lieblingsessen sind Fisch, Fleisch und Gemüse in Tempura-Teig. *Meikos Digivice sieht etwas anders aus als die von den anderen Digirittern. Im Bildschirm befinden sich zwei DNS-Helixe, die ein Kreuz bilden. *Wenn Meikuumon auf ihr Ultra-Level zu Meicrackmon Vicious Mode digitiert, färbt sich Meikos Digivice schwarz und der Bildschirm dessen leuchtet rot auf. *Mimi gab Meiko den Spitznamen "Meimei", den allerdings nur Mimi verwendet. *Es wird ein paar Mal in Symbiosis und Our Future angedeutet, dass sie Gefühle für Tai hegt. Links Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Digiritter Kategorie:Digimon Adventure tri. Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Digimon Adventure tri. Protagonisten